Breaks, Burns and Fades
by ShadowPeep
Summary: One Raindrop in an endless ocean the sun fading away in the darkness Wolfs howl announces a lonely night once again all she ever loves breaks burn and fades the healing of berry is needed of feather of white dashes to fix what once was.
1. Chapter 1

A/N So sorry for putting up stories and taking them down this is staying up..I would like to give thanks to Mallowfeather of Earthclan -Claps- and Wolf that howls at eclipse. -Claps- I do not own warriors Erin hunter does I only own the characters, plot and myself mwahhahaha! Evil plan start...Later xD Clans

Leader: Cloudstar: White tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Oakleaf- Brown tom with green eyes

Warriors

Shadowstep- Black tom with green eyes

Dawnpool- Golden she-cat with brown eyes

Duskclaw- Golden tom with brown eyes

Flamestripe- Dark ginger tom with green eyes

Copperfur- Light ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Snowblaze- White tom with ice blue eyes

Apprentices

Whitepaw- White tom with gentle light blue eyes

Lilypaw- Light brown tabby she-cat with pale green eyes

Blackpaw- Black she-cat with purple eyes

Sunpaw- Golden tom with brown eyes

Queens and kits

Ravenwing- Black she-cat with dark ginger belly/paws and amber eyes

Violetstone- Silver she-cat with purple eyes

Violetstone and Cloudstars kits

Stripekit- Dark grey tabby tom with dark amber eyes

Rainkit- Silver she-kit with white paws and blue eyes

Wolfkit- Grey she-kit with rare silver stripes and blue eyes

Ravenwings kits

Mallowkit- Solid white she-kit with green eyes

Juniperkit- Bluish grey she-kit with blue eyes

Cats outside clans

Snow- White tom with one green and one blue eyes

Holly- Black she-cat with green eyes

Coco- Brown she-cat with amber eyes

Wind- White tom with green eyes


	2. The Apprentice Ceremony Rainpaws POV

Rainpaws POV

Me and my siblings, Stripekit and Wolfkit were going to be apprentices later so I was thinking hard on what I wanted to be a medicine cat or a warrior. I wanted so much to train alongside Stripekit and Wolfkit but would I be as good as them I often thought this becuaseI was the runt of the litter sure I was Cunning and Clever. Stripekit liked to rush into things I liked to think maybe a little to much Wolfkit just went along with us Stripekit and me fought alot. "What are You thinking about?" Sunpaw voice interrupted my thoughts. "If I want to be a medicine cat or a warrior," I sighed. "I think You would be a good warrior," Sunpaw said. "Really? I'm smaller then both Stripekit and Wolfkit and the other kits,"  
I fretted. "Rainkit stop thinking about what others are and what You are...Stripekit is hot-headed but will be a good warrior Wolfkit is smart and nice but just goes on with what You two want...Rainkit You are cunning, clever but You think to much," Sunpaw said. Sunpaw padded off I smiled at him he always knew what to say. "So?" Mallowpaw chirped sitting down beside me. "What?" I gave her a confused look. "So? You have a thing for Sunpaw!" Mallowpaw smiled. She was always like this but I still loved her she was my best friend. "I do not! besides Blackpaw would kill me if I tried to steal her precious Sunpaw! I like Whitepaw" I muttered Blackpaw was really mean to us. "What?! how come I didn't know this...He's Blackpaw's brother!" Mallowpaw said glaring at Blackpaw as she got angry at Sunpaw for not paying attention to her. "Whitepaw is nothing like Blackpaw he's kind and gentle" I almost growled at her for thinking about him like that. "I know anyway I like Your brother I think Wolfkit likes Sunpaw Lilypaw is Blackpaws best friend and she likes Whitepaw I feel bad for them" Mallowpaw said flicking her tail at them. I looked to see Blackpaw and Lilypaw talking nonstop to Sunpaw and Whitepaw. My mother and Mallowpaw mother Ravenwing my mother wrapped her tail around me licking my fur. "You know I'm proud of You Your brother and sister?" Volietstone purred she said that this morning last night and now. "I know mom I want to be warrior" I said smiling Ravenwing looked at me uncertain for minute then gave me a small smile I don't need her pity or anyone else I'll be the best warrior ever! "I'm sure Your father will be proud" My mother purred. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the highrock for a clan meeting!" Cloudstar yowled. "I called You here for the apprentice ceremony of Stripekit, Wolfkit and Rainkit. Stripekit, Wolfkit and Rainkit, you all have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you all will be known as Stripepaw, Wolfpaw and Rainpaw. Your mentors will be Flamestripe, Dawnpool and Oakleaf. I hope they all will pass down all they know on to you. Flamestripe, Dawnpool and Oakleaf. Flamestripe Dawnpool Oakleaf you all are ready to take on apprentices. You had received excellent training from Hailstorm, Amberblaze and Windstrike each you have shown yourself to be loyal and fierce. You will be the mentors of Stripekit, Wolfkit and Rainkit, and I expect you to pass on all each of you know to Stripekit, Wolfkit and Rainkit," Cloudstar said. I still couldn't belive Oakleaf was my mentor yes Cloudstar is my father but Stripekit and Wolfkit were bigger then me... then I heard a cats voice "One Raindrop in an endless ocean the sun fading away in the darkness Wolfs howl announces a lonely night once again all she ever loves breaks burn and fades the healing of berry is needed of feather of white dashes to fix what once was."  
Was that a prophecy? but I'm just an apprentice! I shook that thought out of my head the prophecy still burned in my mind but what did it mean? I realized that cats were staring Oakleaf looked at me confused I quickly touched noses with him. "Stripepaw Wolfpaw Rainpaw! Stripepaw Wolfpaw Rainpaw!" Cats cheered Why couldn't I get the prophecy out of my head shouldn't the medicine cat or my dad get the prophecy not me Was I the Raindrop who was the ocean? But then does that mean I'll drown in the ocean? No maybe a eclipse will happen? with a huge storm with alot of rain will we be attacked by wolfs?! No thats crazy maybe a lighting will strike a tree and catch fire and fall in camp? No none of that Why me Starclan? I'm hardly an apprentice. "Shhhh little one we will help You in time stay safe my-," A she-cats voice echoed in my mind. My what? "Rainpaw?" Oakleafs voice broke my trance. "Hm?" I asked was he saying my name that long? "I said go talk to Your family then I can show You the territory" Oakleaf said softly I realized I was getting glares from my clanmates for not answering him the first time..I turned and padded to my parents and siblings but not before I heard Oakleaf "What are You staring around for?" Oakleaf nearly growled. "Waiting for the little runt to get punished maybeits not like she didn't ignore You twice! Shes weak and stupid!" I heard Blackpaws mentor Copperfur hiss. "For Your information I am not weak or stupid so leave me alone!" I cried tears brimming my eyes I ran into the forest. "Apprentice duites for a moon Copperfur Now go do whatever You need to do" Oakleaf said anger cleaer in his voice as he chased after Rainpaw. "Stupid Blackpaw, STUPID clan, STUPID COPPERFUR," I said staring into lake it was nearly hidden behind the camp in trees My dad showed me this place it was very special to him. "Rainpaw," Oakleaf said padding to me and setting down "Are You angry?" I said "for getting a weak apprentice?" I asked staring at the lake again. "Rainpaw You're not weak You remind me of when I was a kit," Oakleaf sighed. "How?" I asked staring at him he was very handsome his green eyes were amazing he was an amazing fighter and hunter how come he didn't have a mate I didn't know...I realized I was staring I blushed and turned away Oakleaf laughed under his breath. "Rainpaw other apprentices called me weak but with alot of training I got better and better Why weren't You paying attention at Your apprentice ceremony I don't think I known an apprentice who would," Oakleaf smiled. "I was in deep thought..I guess..." I muttered. "Well enough chit chat Your not learning anything setting here"  
Oakleaf said getting up I followed We reached a part of the forest with less forest and not as dense brush as before this area was silent a few birds chirpping here and there it was quiet to quiet for my liking Then we reached an open meadow with butterflies landing on grass. "This is the gathering meadow under here is a cave with the Moonstone You must never go here alone we don't hold gatherings and medicine cats don't go to the moonstone after a storm unless there is an absolute must on the other side there is another forest which Darkclan lives in" Oakleaf explained and then flicked his tail to a lighter area with lesser brush and a few more trees then before I didn't like the sound of this Darkclan. Oakleaf flicked his tail to follow me as we headed back to camp. "Can we train some?" I asked. "Maybe tomorrow I'll teach You how to hunt You can get You a piece of fresh-kill if You want" Oakleaf said "I'd rather just wait after You teach me how to hunt," I said Oakleaf nodded he left to my fathers den I padded to my sister and brother. "What did You guys do while I was gone?" I asked "We both battle trained together maybe You could come tomorrow?" Stripepaw asked looking at me. "I would feel better if it was just me and Oakleaf for the first time," I said quietly I didn't want anybody saying I did something wrong Wolfpaw looked at me funny for a second "Thats fine," She sighed I padded away I didn't need my brother and sister asking me a bunch of questions I didn't break the code or anything I don't really like like Oakleaf or anything like that sure he was Nice and handsome he does have the most amazing green eyes...No he's just Your mentor he is nothing but that. "Ready?" Oakleaf asked I nodded following him he stopped. "What do You smell?" He asked "I think a mouse" I said. "Correct When Your hunting a mouse they will hear Your pawsteps before they see You so what do You do?" He asked "Your very quiet and step lightly." I said. "Good. This is a hunting crouch" Oakleaf said he showed me one I tried. "Tail lower and press Your self against the ground" Oakleaf said I did what he said I heard a mouse shuffling pawsteps and it sqeaking sometime Focus Rainpaw focus I pounced and killed the mouse with one quick nip. "Great job!" Oakleaf said. I smiled we hunted a little more I got a robin and two mice Oakleaf got a squirrel two mice and a sparrow we padded towards camp I placed my kill on the pile he did too. "Rainpaw I made You a nest," Mallowpaw said "You didn't have to," I smiled Mallowpaw was always nice to me. "Juniperpaw changed to a medicine cat apprentice fighting really isn't who thing I'm still sad we won't get to train together but me and You still can" Mallowpaw said I smiled and set down Mallowpaw went to find Juniperpaw. "Want to share?" Oakleaf said setting down beside me with the robin I caught earlier I nodded and took a bite. "What did You go to talk to my dad about before we went hunting?" I asked "Nothing" Oakleaf repiled I found it funny but it couldn't be nothing that big right? We finished eating "Goodnight Oakleaf I'm pretty tired," I said. "Goodnight," He replied burying the bones and feathers I padded off. As soon as I laid down in my nest I kinda missed my mothers soft fur but soon fell asleep. 


End file.
